Wiccan Wizards
by SailorCherryBlossom
Summary: Purity Mathews-Halliwell is a Wiccan Wizard by blood. Other people can be taught the other ways, but she is the most powerful. Follow the Wizards of Hogwarts and the Halliwells in tryiing to defet the new Source. In this new world Purity will struggle to to find herself through all the love, hate, fear, and magic. She just hopes she can live up to her parents.
1. Chapter 1

In the spring they fell in love. Over the summer it turned into something more. When fall came it was as strong as ever. Then winter came and creeped around the cornor. Their love died as the snow feel.

* * *

On a trip to England for collage Paige Mathews took in the spring, she fell in love. It was to a man who had saved her life with magic. Apparently sense she was a 'muggle' Deatheaters wanted to kill her. She loved him, and he her. She knew all of his secrets, even his furry ones. Her heart belonged to Remus Lupin. Over time they grew closer and closer, their love blossoming. Then Peter Pettigrew betrade Lily and James Potter. Remus was distraught, he told her to leave and never ever think of coming back. She did. Even When she had their daughter, she didn't say anything to him. The last time she had said is name was when she told him goodbye. She promised herself she would never say his name again. No matter what.

* * *

Time past and once Paige found her sisters she changed her last name to Halliwell, along with her daughters, and life went on. This time with demons and witch craft, but life still went one. Paige smiled at her 16 year old daughter sitting at the table working on her English paper with Leo. Her blonde hair and green eyes reminded Paige of her father once in a while, but she was diffrent from him. She was pure. Purity Hope Mathews-Halliwell.


	2. Chapter 2

Purity Halliwell was in her room reading a book she got from magic school called, 'Spressed Magic and Where it Lives.'

"Demon!" Her Aunt Piper yelled. She quickly ran into the living room to with an athame. While her mom and Aunts were distracting the demon Purity stabbed it in the back with the athame reducing him to ashes.

"Another eventful day. That's the 5th one before dinner." Purity sighed as she collapsed on the couch with her mom and Phoebe.

"Leo the cost's clear!" Piper shouted up the stairs before shrinking in the love seat. Leo came down the stairs with Wyatt and Chris then put them in their playpen.

"What's with all the demon attacks?" Piper groaned. There was a knock at the door and Leo went to answer it while the sisters sat trying to catch their breath. It had just been one ordeal after another today. First a demon attacked, then a demon burned down P3, then a demon attacked, then a demon got Purity expelled from school in the first week, and then there was that demon that attacked. Leo walked in with an old man and the Elder Sandra, then they all sat up.

"Hello, I'm Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man introduced himself. Paige stood up and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Paige Mathews Headmistess of Wiccan Magic School, I believed we have exchanged letters before." She smiled shaking his had.

"Ah, yes. I had no idea you were a Charmed One." He smiled.

"I'm afraid this is business, not pleasure. The Source is back." Sandra said bluntly. "We will be in calling distace if you need us." She orbed out leaving 3 angry charmed ones and a horror struck teen girl.

"What the HELL!?" Piper yelled standing up. "We kicked his ASS straight to demon HELL!" Piper stated hyperventilating and Paige started freaking out.

"First the demons, and the club, and the school, now this?" Phoebe put her arm around her sister trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this. We always do." Phoebe patted Paige on the back.

"N-no! It was hard enough the first time, and this time I have two kids, you have 'Ask Phoebe,' Paige is never around because she's always educating the youth, and Leo is mortal! We don't have a Whitelighter and the changes of an Elder coming to heal us is zero to none! If there was ever a time to panic it is now!" Piper yelled. After taking a few minutes to calm everyone down they all went up to the attic.

"Do you know how this happened, Professor Dumbledore?" Purity asked looking up from some notes she had taken on potion while Paige was looking through the book, Phoebe was looking through some already made potions, and piper was looking through potion ingredients.

"A dark wizard named Voldemort sold his soul to a seer, became a demon, then became the Source of all Evil. Now no mere wizard can kill him, only the charmed ones can. Their was a boy that was suppose to kill him, but because he is now the source of all evil, the future has change. Though he is still dead set on killing the boy, because he feels it will bring the wizarding comunity to its knees." Dumbledore explained with a somber look.

"What dose that mean?" Purity looked up at Dumbledore with a knowing look.

"It means he will attack with both demons and wizards under his command. This is why I have come to ask you to teach us your type of magic." All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Well...it's not that simple...our type of magic is something we are born with, we don't learn it." Paige tried telling him.

"Well that's not internally true. We can tech them how to levitate." Phoebe muttered. Piper looked at her like she was crazy.

"Ya, about 5 inches off the ground. That's going to help." Piper rolled her eyes and went back to her ingredients.

"Book." Purity called for the book she had been reading. "I checked this book out from magic school. About 50% of wizard have suppressed wiccan powers, there's even a spell to release them, all we have to do is find a way to tell who has powers and who doesn't." She flipped through the book before stopping at page. "These a stone that we can us to tell if they have powers or not."

"Let me see." Paige looked over her shoulder. "Painite? We might have it at magic school, but I don't think I've ever seen any." She said worriedly.

"It has to be Pure Red Painite, blessed by a witch born with wiccan and wizard powers. Where the hell are we going to find one of those?" Purity chewed on her fingernail while Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Paige. She saw his look, then looked back at her daughted ans sighed.

"One might be closer then you think." Paige looked around trying to avoid Purity's gaze. "Maybe even in this room..." Paige muttered. Paige, Piper, and Purity exchanged weird looks, and Leo chose the wrong tome to walk into the room. "Your father was a wizard. It's a long story, I don't want to talk about."

"We can talk about family later." Purity shrugged it off. After all, she had lived this long without a father. Besides, she had the Source to worry about now. "We can worry about our messed up family tree after we vanquish the Source of all Evil for the 3rd time. So Pure Red Painite, got any laying around Leo?" She looked up from her book at him.

"Pure Red Paintie is the rarest gemstone in the world. Luckily, I know there is some at magic school. What about magic school and the kids? We can't just leave them." Leo asked looking worried. Worry spread across everyone's features. After a few moments a smile spread across Purity's face.

"I know, we could get the Depute Headmaster to look after magic school, and we could just take the kids with us." She said happily.

"Well, that won't be a problem on my part, but I don't know about you Professor Dumbledore." Paige nodded looking at Dumbledore.

"I don't see why not. I will pick you up at 3:30 tomorrow, then we will go to Diagon Alley and get your supplies." He smiled with his blue eyes sparkling. They said goodbye and started packing. It was going o be a while before they were back here.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo walked through the door from magic school into the Halliwell stairway with a big red stone in his hands.

"Is that the Pure Red thingy?" Pheobe asked putting her suitcase by the door. Leo looked like he was about to correct her, but just nodded instead. Purity laughed at the exchange, then picked up Wyatt. There was a knock at the door and Piper went to answer it.

"Hello, Mrs. Halliwell may I talk to you?" Inspector Shariden asked her.

"No, now's not really a good time. You see we have a very sick aunt who lives in England, and we are just getting ready to leave." She smiled as nicely as she could.

"It'll only take a minute." Piper frowned at her and about smacked her.

"Where is your warent?" Piper smiled. Shariden frowned at her, but didn't say anything. "Well then, I'm going to see my dieing aunt." She smiled and shut the door in Shariden's face. Piper walked back into her living room to find Dumbledore already there.

"Oh, hello." Dumbledore smiled at Piper as she entered.

"Everyone ready?" He asked. They all nodded, grabbed their stuff, then used a port-key to Diagon Alley. It was a sight to see, with the funny shaped shops and all of the magic flying around freely. Purity gawked at the place as she passed by shops. She had never seen anything so magical.

"This, so, beats China Town." Piper told them as they entered a shop for potion ingredients. After about an hour they were finally able to pull Piper out of there.

"Here is the key to the Hogwarts volt at Gringotts. I'm sorry, but something urgent has come up I must leave. I will arrange for someone to come and pick you up at the Leaky Cauldron." He told them quickly. They nodded an told him good by before going to Gringotts. When they walked in they were all a little freaked out by the goblins, but Leo managed to keep it together enough to give them the key. They took a bunch of money, sense they were paying for 4 adult, 1 teen, and 2 babies.

Next on their list was robes, which took forever to fit. At least in Purity's mind. Then there were a few weird things here and there, like dress robes and pet. Purity actually got a black cat with white spots all over her, and blue eyes. She named it Star, because the whites spots made her look like she was a star filled night sky. Next where books, which between the 5 of them, they probably bought one copy of ever book in the store. After all Leo wanted to learn as much about everything as he could, Phoebe and Paige wanted to learn as much before going as possible, Piper wanted to learn how their potions worked, and Purity loved to read and learn. They walked out of there with at least 10 books each, and in Leo and Purity's case 20.

"All that's left is wands." Paige told them checking books off the list.

"Wait," Purity looked worried at Leo, the at the wand shop. "Leo is mortal now. You don't have any magic." Leo shrugged and continued walking. When they opened the door to the dusty shop a old man popped out from behind a large shelf.

"Hello, welcome. Hold out your wand arm and tell me your names please." He said measuring Phoebe.

"Phoebe Halliwell, and my older sister Piper Halliwell, my younger sister Paige Mathews, and my niece Purity Mathews-Halliwell." The old mans eyes lite up as Phoebe spoke.

"Finally, the Warren Witches have found their was into my shop." He cheered happily rushing off to somewhere unknown. He finally came back with arm loads of boxes with the triquetra on them. "You see, the Warren Witches are to powerful for ordinary wands. Long ago they made some double core wands that were meant for your line. Here try this one 11 in cherry wood, unicorn hair and coral core." He handed Phoebe a wand, but when she gave it a swish it broke a vase.

"No, no, no..." After bout 30 minutes Phoebe walked out with a 12 inch fir wood dragon heart string and dittany stalk, Piper with a 14 inch willow wood phoenix feather and veela hair, Paige with a 10 inch mahogany wood unicorn hair and thestal hair, and Purity with a 13 silver lime wood phoenix feather and thestal hair.

"Finally, we can sit down now. My feet are killing me." Phoebe cheered on their way to to the Leaky Cauldron. They all sat down and drank butterbeer.

"Hello, are you the Halliwell's." A shorter red haired woman approached them.

"Yes. You must be the person Dumbledore was talking about." Leo stood up, shook her hand, and started picking up some of the hundred bags the got. They used another port key, sense there was to man of them to apporate.

"Ah!" Purity screamed a bit as she fell on the floor. "Wow. That's much worse than orbing, I will never complain again." She groaned standing up trying to get her balance back. After all she only had remote orbing.

"Careful, don't crush the cat." Phoebe teased. Purity stuck her tong out at Phoebe picking up some of the things she dropped.

"Come with me, and I will show you to you rooms." Molly gesture for them to follow he up some stairs. "Now we also have the Order of the Phoenix staying here. Dumbledore told me he didn't have time to explain to you what the Order is, but don't worry it's fairly simple. You see, we are an Order dedicated to stopping Voldemort. We also don't do things that the Ministry of Magic would approve of...sometimes. The Ministry is our government." A few teens stuck their heads out the door as they passed a room, or two.

"Don't worry. We understand that higher powers aren't the easiest to work with. With all their stupid rules and bad judgement." Piper ranted holding Wyatt close. After all a higher power did try and kill him. Molly was a bit confused, but nodded in agreement.

"Well, here are your rooms. Dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, don't be strangers." They nodded and thanked Molly before disappearing into their respective rooms. Piper, Leo, and Chris were in one room, Phoebe and Paige were in another, the Purity and Wyatt shared the last room.

"Hey buddy." Purity picked Wyatt up after shoving all of her new stuff into her trunk. "Wanna go see what Aunt Phoebe's doing?" Wyatt nodded wildly at her question and orbed out. "Oh no." She muttered when she heard someone scream. She ran down the hall way to where she sensed Wyatt. She knocked on the door and a teen boy with black hair and round glasses opened the door. There was other teens in the room pointing wands at Wyatt.

"Whoa!" She yelled rushing into the room and picking her younger. "Sorry...um...he's 3, I promise he won't hurt anyone. He just...got excited." Purity hoped that they wouldn't start throwing curses, Wyatt shield or not.

"What's going on in here?" Two men showed up in the door way startling everyone.

"Sirius! Remus!" The bot who opened the door hugged both men before turning back to Purity and Wyatt.

"Who is this?" Sirius eyed the girl suspiciously.

"Purity Mathews-Halliwell, and this is Wyatt. Dumbledore might have told you my family and I were coming." Purity smiled nervously. "Sorry about Wyatt orbing in, simple mistake. You know with him not knowing the house and all. Anyway, I think I hear my mom calling bye." Purity quickly made her not-so-smooth exit. As soon as she was half way down the hall way Wyatt orbed somewhere else. "Shit!" She cursed. "Wyatt! Wyatt!"

"Looking for something?" One of the boys she had seen earlier was guested to inside the room. She walked in to see him floating and orbing random things around the room. She frowned and put her hands on her hips.

"Wyatt Mathew Halliwell, you get your butt down here right now!" Wyatt frowned at her, bu put eveerthing back and orbed into her arms. "Some baby sitter I am." She muttered. She flashed another nervous smile before turning to the other people in the room. "I'm sorry about this. He acts out like this during big changes. He doesn't understand why we do some of the things we do and why." She frowned at Wyatt and sighed. Sometimes she didn't understand why they do the things they do. Stupid morals and values.

"It must be hard for someone so young to be caught in a war and not knowing what's going on." One of the girls said looking sadly at Wyatt.

"You have no idea. Anyway, I have to finish trying to shove all of my stuff in a trunk, and he needs a time out. So, bye." She walked through the hallway and sighed in releif. "No more orbing." She glared at Wyatt and sat him in his playpen. Then she grabbed a book and started reading, after all it couldn't hurt.


End file.
